


Danganronpa One Shots (all 3 main games)

by PinkMoss8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anime, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oneshot collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, yes i listed every single mainly important danganronpa character except maybe hifumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkMoss8/pseuds/PinkMoss8
Summary: this is closed lol I'm not qualified to write this
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Hoshi Ryoma/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> i should've done this a while ago lol

Hi everyone!! Go ahead and request whatever you want, there are a few rules though.

-no smut, I just don't feel comfortable righting that stuff but no judgment if you do

-please be patient I'm super slow and school is kicking my ass

-please be nice with your requests

-don't be...weird...with your requests, no creepy shit like Hajime x Monokuma

-I won't do anything like the above or anything I don't want to do

-also i forgot to mention this the first 2 requests don't need to follow this format but if you request plz mention your talent if you have one in your request, and what gender (Y/N) is and what time the story is, plus whatever else you want to add

Example: A Shuichi x female!Ultimate Toymaker, after Kaede and Rantaro's death, spending time with shuichi

that's all :)


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Kokichi_Is_Cute: "Can i get uhhh Kokichi x shy reader where he tricks the reader into doing a bet with him and reader loses so he has the power to do anything with them for a day (and he tries to use this to somehow make reader confess their feelings about him lol)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh sorry this took so long i'm working on the next request

You sat in your dorm, trying to nap. Ever since you were trapped in this Killing Game, you never seemed to get enough sleep. At the same time, you were constantly on guard about sleeping since there was always the possibility that someone could break into your room and try and kill you. As you lay on the bed, eyes half-closed, you heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

“Heyyy, (Y/N)!! Let’s play a game! Come out of your room!” an almost whiny voice called through your door. 

It was the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma. Usually, you wouldn’t object to “playing a game” to anyone else, except maybe Miu, as fun as she was it’d probably end with some freaky dare. 

“I’m tired, Kokichi,” you said back, and covered your face. The real reason you were denying it was because you honestly had a very large crush on Kokichi and was praying he didn’t figure it out. 

“You’re always tired!” he complained. “Please?” He made the in please stretch out. “You won’t even have to go anywhere we can play in your room!!”

“fine,” you got out. Not even a second later, Kokichi burst through the door of your room and sat on the floor. 

“Our game’ll be a betting game!” he declared. He set out dice and 12 cards. 

“A betting game…? Like poker?” you asked, apprehensive of playing. “W-what’s in it for me?” The butterflies in your stomach started to flutter around as Kokichi gave his signature grin at you. “Anything, really! If you win,  _ you  _ can make me do whateverrrr you want!  _ But if I win ...well _ , you have to do whatever I want for a whole day!” 

Your mind tried to weigh out the options. It’d be pretty cool if you got to mess with Kokichi for one full day, although if you lost...You didn’t think this was a good idea.

“C’mon, (Y/N)! You already agreed to play the game!” Kokichi practically whined.

“...fine,” you said, and took six cards for yourself.    
“Okay, so how the game works is if  _ you  _ role anything below 3, you lose a card. If I role anything  _ above  _ 3, I lose a card. Whoever loses all their cards first loses!” he explained.

“So it’s just a game of luck?” you asked him.

“Exactly! You go first!” he exclaimed, thrusting the die into your hands. The butterflies got more intense when your hand went up against his. 

You took the die, rolled it in your fist, and let go. It rolled onto the brown carpet and landed face up on one. 

Damn it! Of course, you’d lose the first roll. You put a card down in the middle.

“Nihihi! I’m already winning!” Kokichi laughed triumphantly. He took the die and rolled it. It landed on 5.

“We’re tired, see. I’m still going to win this,” you said with the confidence you didn’t exactly have. 

“We’ll see,” Kokichi grinned at you. “Your turn!”

You took the cube and rolled it again. It landed on a 6. You sighed in relief. Kokichi picked up the die and dumped it out of his hand. The cube had 4 black dots face up.

He put another card in the middle. This went back and forth until you were left with one card and he had one as well. When you picked up the die, the Ultimate Supreme Leader told you; “Don’t mess up, (Y/N)! Otherwise, you have to do  _ whatever  _ I say for all of tomorrow!”

You blushed. “I won’t,” you replied, your stomach tied into a knot. You rolled a 4. Safe for now.

Kokichi rolled and his face dropped. You couldn’t see the dice but you were sure that you won. 

“Awww… I got a 2...,” he said in a dejected tone. “Dang…”

“Wait, what?” you accidentally said out loud. “I won?”

Kokichi didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes. Then…

“That was a lie! I rolled 5!” he began to laugh. 

“Damn it!!” you cursed. Kokichi tossed you the dice. You’re going to win this. Right?

Wrong. You rolled a 1. 

“Fuck!” you swore again. 

“Nihihi! I’ve won again!” he laughed. Kokichi gathered the cards and dice. “See you tomorrow!”

With that, he got up and dashed out of your room. 

You banged your head against the wall in frustration.

***

You walked into the kitchen for dinner and made yourself a grilled cheese. Since it was late but not past curfew, there were very few people in the kitchen. It was just Maki and Tenko. Maki was keeping to herself, but Tenko sat down next to you and began devouring her food. She looked up after a few bites and said, “What’s the matter with you? You look like you’re about to freak out.”

“I made a...bad...decision,” you muttered.

“And that decision was…?” Tenko asked. 

“Well…,” you sighed. “I played a betting game with Kokichi. He convinced me--”

“You played with  _ that  _ degenerate male!” Tenko exclaimed.

“He’s not that bad,” you protested. “Anyway, I lost. And, uh, I have to…”

“You have to what?” she asked and began to eat her food again.

“I have to do whatever he says for a whole day…,” you mumbled. Tenko’s mouth dropped open. 

“You’re gonna take orders from a boy?! Damn, (Y/N), you really screwed up! Taking orders from a male,” she shook her head. You took another bite of the grilled cheese and hoped it wouldn’t end in disaster. After all, it’s not every day you have to take orders from your crush.

***

You fell asleep around 11:00 and was having a relaxing dream about the ocean when you jolted awake at 7:00 to somebody banging on your door. 

_ BANG. _

“...ngh, go away, I’m tired,” you groaned. You pulled the covers over your head. 

_ BANG.  _ Then Kokichi yelled from the door. “(Y/N), I want you to open the door! You lost your bet, remember? Open up!” 

Ohhh.

_ Crap. _

You got up, rubbed your eyes and opened the door. Kokichi burst through the door and ran into you. You fell backward and landed on the bed. He caught himself and then sat down on the bed. 

“Careful! You’ll hurt yourself, and we don’t want that!” he warned you. You looked down and mumbled something incoherent, feeling your face heat up.

“Now then,” he told you while bouncing gently on the bed. “I wanna know something about you, (Y/N).” He grinned and put his feet on the bed. 

“Like what…?” you asked, hoping he wouldn’t ask who you liked. You could feel your 

“Well...either you can answer the question or do something for me!” he said. 

“O-okay…,” you agreed because you didn’t have a choice. 

“If you could pick your favorite person here, in this... _ place _ , who would it be? Would it be me?” 

“Oh-um-well I don’t know who it’d be...can I do something for you instead?” you asked, thinking there’s no way in hell you’d answer that question. You didn’t want to give away you liked Kokichi. 

“Hmm, fine. Go get a soda for me from the kitchen. And if anyone asks you’re my servant! Got it?” he told you. 

“Yeah, sure…,” you mumbled and got up to go to the kitchen.

***

You and Ouma had spent half the day together and he kept asking you questions that seemed really close to giving away who you liked. You had gotten him a soda, played a different game with him, done whatever he had asked, but tried to avoid answering the questions he asked. To be honest, you saw that he acted a little less big-headed and how he normally acted. He was more...down to Earth. And nicer to you.

You didn’t mind it, though. By evening, you could tell Kokichi was getting more and more frustrated about why you wouldn’t answer his questions.

At the end of the day, you and the Ultimate Supreme Leader were on the ground floor in the environment room. You were picking at the grass and Kokichi laid out on the grassy floor. 

“(Y/N),” he asked.

“Yeah?” you looked up. “What is it?”   
He sighed, and then said, “Do you hate me?” He sat up and looked at you.

“I-no! Why would I hate you?” you said, surprised that he asked that of all questions. “You’re...I like you. You’re an interesting person.” You felt bad that he thought he hated you. 

_ Do I come off like that?  _ You thought. 

After a long pause and Kokichi laying back down, he blurted out, “(Y/N), do you have a crush on me? I-I order you to tell me if you do or not.”

_ Shit. _

You pulled your knees into your chest and hid your face. You felt your face heat up again and knew you were blushing. 

“...yeah…,” you admitted, your voice muffled. You side-eyed him, your face still against your knees.

Kokichi began to laugh. “Hehe! You like me! I knew it!” 

“Shut up,” you covered your face and your eyes pricked with tears. 

_ You shouldn’t have said anything, damn it _ , you thought.  _ Look what you’ve done. _

Once he finished laughing, he put his hand on your shoulder. “Don’t be sad. I..I like you too.”

_ Wait, what?! _

“A-are you serious?” you ask, looking up again. 

“Of course I am, silly! Why would I lie about that?” Kokich smiled at you. “Now, come one. The day isn’t over yet and I still have stuff for you to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are currently closed, sorry!


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

i'm abandoning this work. i'd delete it, but idk how. sorry everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this work anyway

**Author's Note:**

> requests are closed rn cause I have like 8 currently lol


End file.
